


[Podfic] In You Everything Sank by havisham

by pumpkinpodfic (thegreatpumpkin)



Series: Podfic Advent Calendar 2015 [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (Feudal Ladies), Audio Format: MP3, Despair, F/F, Handmaidens, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loyalty, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/pseuds/pumpkinpodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aerin meets Morwen Eledhwen, and that changes her life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] In You Everything Sank by havisham

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In You Everything Sank](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984499) by [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham). 



> This was recorded as Day 2 of my 2015 Podfic Advent Calendar.

# Stream on Youtube:

# Or download the MP3 [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/66gs0ppge8f8rfk/InYouEverythingSank.mp3?dl=0).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to havisham for giving blanket permission to record podfic!


End file.
